War of the Crown
by Luminous Blane
Summary: Follow up to Kingdom of Camelot. on hiatus while I reorganize this. am trying to write too many things at once.
1. Chapter 1

The War of the Crown

By

Luminous Blane

For R

Disclaimer: Don't own sonic the hedgehog, sonic and the black knight, or any related properties, everything is owned by actual owners, so pretty much just Sega.

Notice: if you like new takes on Arthurian legend, I suggest you head over to one of my favorite web comics, arthur, king of time and space! Honestly I kinda use it as a reference, but part of the point of all this is that the story was derailed and things aren't how they were supposed to be. I can't post urls on this site, so you'll have to google it, but it's worth it!

Chapter 1

"That's not happening!" Sonic shouted angrily at Merlina. "I don't care how it's done around here, I fight my own battles!"

"Not for much longer. Not once you choose your champion. Then your battles will be his, and his victories will be yours." She remained calm even as he grew more and more impatient.

"And why can't I win my victories for myself, huh?" He had begun to pace back and forth, the issue at hand making him restless.

"Because you are the king, and the king is the country. A country does not fight for personal matters." She had her eyes closed, his rapidly accelerating pacing causing her to grow dizzy.

"Well if I am the king, shouldn't it be my decision? Why are we even still talking about this?" He was sure he had her there. He hated making rules other people had to obey, especially selfish ones, but what would be more selfish than relying on someone else to take care of his personal business?"

"Because you made me your adviser." She replied flatly. "Your majesty." She added with just a hint of sarcasm. Sonic grabbed his gauntlets and breast plate, and donned his cloak, Excalibur sheathed at his side.

"I'll think about it. But I still don't like this, and if we keep talking, I'm gonna say something I might regret. I need to blow off some steam, so I'm gonna take a little run." Merlina rolled her eyes when she was sure he wasn't looking. A so called little run for the king of Camelot could take him halfway to Cornwall. He blasted through the doors, his every step even and controlled, though the landscape around him was nearly a formless blur. Every minute detail was processed subconsciously, his brain conditioned through years of reaching speeds most could only begin to dream of. Suddenly, he stopped short a step, and stumbled backwards.

"Please don't do that," He requested, his sheath pointing straight back the way he came, the sword pulling against him.

"Quiet, Sonic! Look!" In the darkness, he saw the camp fire, the carriages, the large chests loaded onto them, the banner flying high, and the disheveled lawless denizens of the forest he'd found himself in creeping silently towards the tents.

"Yeah, ok, on second thought, stop me when you see stuff like this. We gotta put a stop to this."

"If they learn you're the king, they will stop at nothing to capture you, even if they must take these travelers hostage. Bandits do not take the term 'king's ransom' lightly. Your speed is as legendary as your blade. I'm going to revert to my weaker state, and I don't want you to use your speed." Sonic nodded. They didn't always agree on everything, but he could always trust Excalibur, now taking the form of Caliburn, to know how to handle subtlety and strategy. "Disarm them, but show mercy, and let them flee once we have beaten them. They will lead us back to their lair." The king of Camelot moved forward, shouting to the thieves before they made their way into the tents of the travelers.

"Hold! Uh, foul... guys!" If Caliburn had hands, his palms would be over his eyes with embarrassment. "These travelers shall go through this wood, um..."

"Unmolested!" Caliburn whispered.

"Unmolested!" Sonic repeated, drawing his sword as the bandits did the same, moving towards him, surrounding this cloaked figure who had interrupted their unscrupulous work. The band of travelers emerged from their tents to see what was going on.

Sonic quickly analyzed every face around him. Five bandits in total, each armed and armored, and three people peeking out of tents, one of whom was a strangely familiar echidna, though hers was a face he could not place. He waited patiently for the bandits to surround him before even taking a ready stance with his blade.

"You have no chance against me. I recommend you flee now." One of the two behind him swung hard, but Sonic stepped forward, letting the blade fall to the ground heavily. "You step far too loudly," He admonished as he moved back, the bandit stumbling forward from his missed swing right into Sonic's elbow. His senses reeled from the blow to his forehead as he stumbled once again, this time to the ground behind himself. Another attack, this time from the front. He quickly blocked shoving his opponent backwards, and knocking his sword from his hand.

"I'm telling you for your own benefit. You have no chance." They began quivering in fear, and finally ran into the forest. Sonic tailed them for nearly an hour before finding their camp, then dashed back to the one they tried to loot.

"So, everyone ok?" A young maiden came forth, hands clasped in front of herself, head bowed.

"Thank you, brave sir, for your valiant rescue." She blushed as she made eye contact, and immediately broke it. Sonic couldn't quite place it, but she was very familiar. She was similar in appearance to Morgan, but her eyes were wider, more innocent and expressive. He was sure he'd met her before, but even in his old life, he couldn't think of where.

"Hey, no problem. Why hold a sword if I'm not gonna use it? Anyway, I tracked the bandits to their base, so I'm gonna go on back to Camelot and let them know where to go to raid a bandit encampment." He smiled and turned to run, but was held back by how eerily familiar she was.

"Wait, you are from Camelot?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" He asked, turning back to face her.

"Perhaps I will see you there..." She blushed, staring downward.

"Hey, y'never know!" He ran off at top speed, smiling. This was what it was all about. Helping people and seeing the joy on their faces when he did. He didn't want to be stuck in some fancy chair, letting a champion have all the fun. And that's when it hit him. He came to a screeching halt, and drew Excalibur, now once more in his true form.

"Hey, dude, y'know that thing I was fighting with Merlina about?"

"Your refusal to choose a champion to fight in your name?" Excalibur stared at him, confused.

"Yeah, well, I just had the best idea ever. YOU should be my champion!" Excalibur blinked, then smirked.

"I suppose one could say I already fight in your name. With every parry, I take a blow for you, and with every strike, I attack your enemies...Merlina shan't be happy, but she will be forced to respect your decision. I accept." Sonic grinned widely, then paused, letting his sword arm hang at his side, the tip of the blade resting in the dirt.

"Uh...is there any kind of ceremony?"

"I believe so, yes." The sword answered.

"...I don't know how to do it, so do you just wanna pretend we did it, and for our own version of the ceremony, I'll just tell you you're my champion?"

"Very well."

"Ok. You're my champion." He resumed his run back home to the castle. A part of him felt guilty, knowing that his knights had been vying for this position, but he couldn't let anyone, even his closest friends, substitute him in combat. He had to fight for himself. After all, if he didn't, what was the point?


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic sauntered into the castle, an extremely cocky demeanor about him. Merlina waited for him in his chamber, staring at him, feeling slightly worried. "That took much longer than usual." She noted.

"Yeah, found a camp under attack by bandits. Fought 'em off, trailed them to their base, stopped by the barracks to let the soldiers know." Merlina's eyes widened slightly.

"That shows more forethought than I've grown to expect from you, Sonic. I am impressed."

"Yeah, well," He slumped into a chair in the corner. "It was my champion's idea."

"Then, you've made a decision? Wait, but you were traveling alone...Please, I beg you, tell me it was not some random stranger."

"It wasn't a stranger." He told her, grinning.

"And the king never travels alone." Excalibur added. She stared at them in confusion until finally it hit her. She rubbed her temples, walking towards the door.

"Where ya going?" Sonic asked.

"To my tower. I've potions there to counteract a headache." She opened the door and began to walk through it.

"Percival back yet?" he called after her.

"Not yet." She told him. Sonic sighed, sinking into his chair, prying off his armor and cloak, and hanging his sword belt on the arm of the chair. "How long does this kind of thing usually take?" He asked his blade, sighing.

"It is a celebration, Your Majesty." The blade began, "Her father has performed a feat that their bloodline was once cursed to attempt till the end of time. He has captured the questing beast. Is it not reasonable that they go to great lengths of celebration, or that they do so in King Pellinore's own home?"

"I guess not, I just wish I could've gone. I miss her, Excalibur."

"I understand, and I'm sure she feels the same way. She is probably thinking about you at this very moment." Sonic smiled, nodding, and climbed into his bed, kicking off his shoes.

"Night, buddy."

"Sleep well, My Liege."


End file.
